


To Kill a Fallen Jedi

by fingonsradharp



Series: In Darkness and In Light [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Background Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker - Freeform, CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Clone discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Gets A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hardcase Lives (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, Post-Umbara Arc (Star Wars), Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rex gets a Hug, Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, The Clones are Mandalorian, Waxer Lives (Star Wars), because I said so, brief description of dissociation, brief description of panic attacks, jedi and clones as found family, kamino is not a nice place, neurodivergent dogma, oversimplified politics, supportive family, the author is projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingonsradharp/pseuds/fingonsradharp
Summary: After the events that took place on Umbara, the 501st Legion has a lot to work through.Or:Anakin throws hands, Ahsoka throws hugs, and Rex is forced to confront his emotions.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Torrent Company, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Torrent Company, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Torrent Company, Dogma & Anakin Skywalker, Dogma & CT-5385 | Tup, No Romantic Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: In Darkness and In Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183412
Comments: 38
Kudos: 223





	1. hold me in a way that makes the pain go away

**Author's Note:**

> despite being fairly dogma-centric, dogma… doesn’t really do much in this fic, and since i don’t really go into detail as to why, i’m gonna do it here  
> \- he’s in jail for like half of it  
> \- he’s still in shock  
> \- he’s so heavily dissociated krell could come back to life and attack him and he’d probably just sit there  
> \- i wanted to bring attention to how little the clones can control their own fates  
> \- i’m projecting, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody: hey, how’s it going?  
> Rex: *screams*  
> Cody:  
> Rex:  
> Rex: fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mando’a translations at the end

**1900 hours**

It began, as very few good things do, on Umbara.

Jedi Knight General Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano were returning to their legion after a long and boring trip to Coruscant that seemed completely unnecessary. Anakin should have been here helping his men. If the look on his Captain’s face was any indication, the effort to take the planet had not gone well.

“Hey, Rex,” he said, noticing that his Force signature was radiating nervousness and fear. “How’s the war effort going?”

“Uh, we’ve taken control of the planet, sir,” said Rex, standing at attention. “But there were many complications, and, well—”

“—Thank you very much, Rex, I’ll take it from here.” Obi-Wan walked up, looking haggard. Rex saluted crisply, and nearly ran back into the _Resolute_.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “What happened? I haven’t seen Rex look that stiff since the first day I met him.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “The 501st has been through quite an ordeal, your Captain especially.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Anakin. “Where’s General Krell? I’ll need the mission report.”

“Pong Krell fell to the Dark Side,” said Obi-Wan. “And he is now dead.”

Anakin and Ahsoka froze. “What?” they said in unison.

Obi-Wan sighed again. “We should have this discussion somewhere else.”

* * *

When General Kenobi appeared out of seemingly nowhere, Rex thought he would die of relief. He had been trying to come up with a way to explain what had happened with no luck, and he had _not_ been looking forward to that conversation with Skywalker. 

He maintained that they had done the right thing, and if anyone should take the blame for what had happened, it was him. He had taken too long to act, and even when he did, he had hesitated.

Poor Dogma was still locked up, awaiting a certain court-martial. It should be Rex there, but he had allowed one of his men to take the fall instead. He wouldn’t allow Dogma to be decommissioned. He couldn’t let another brother die. 

Dogma was brave, there was no doubting that, but Rex had no idea how Skywalker would react to everything that had happened on this mission.

He had told his men not to hide anything from Skywalker, Tano, or Kenobi. If someone asked them a question, they needed to answer it honestly. They didn’t need to get themselves into any more trouble than they were already in. 

Rex finally found his way to his quarters and tapped his comm with shaking hands. His back slid down against the door. “Cody?”

His brother responded immediately, his voice low and calm. “Hey, _vod._ ”

But Rex couldn’t stop his breath from speeding up; he couldn’t get enough air and he was gasping for breath and fighting to get words out but his voice wouldn’t work. 

“Hey,” Cody’s voice was a lifeline, and he held onto it with everything he could. “Hey, listen to me. I’ve got you, alright? You’re going to be okay. It’s over, _vod’ika_. I’ve got your six, you know that.”

He did know it. But he’d been compromised, he’d failed his men, he’d _killed_ his men, his _brothers_ , he was a traitor to his legion—!

He must have said some of it out loud, because Cody kept speaking. “I know. I know. But listen to me, okay? Are you listening?” Rex nodded, forgetting that this wasn’t a holocall and Cody couldn’t see him, but he took Rex’s brief pause in hyperventilating as an affirmative. “It wasn’t your fault. None of this was your fault. I know you feel responsible for your men, that as their Captain everything is on your shoulders. But you can’t do everything, Rex’ika. You did the right thing, you saved as many _vode_ as you could, and that’s all anyone can ask of you. You’re a karking hero, alright?”

“I just—” Rex clenched his hands into fists, cursing his armor for _protecting_ him when all he wanted to do was tear his skin to shreds. “I don’t know what to do now.”

Cody sighed, and Rex could imagine him pacing around his own quarters on the _Negotiator_. “Well, the good thing is I don’t think you have to decide what comes next. I talked to Kenobi before he left for the _Resolute_ , and he said he would tell Skywalker and Tano what happened.”

“He’s talking to them now,” Rex choked out. “I don’t know how they’ll react, Cody, I don’t know if—” He shut his eyes tightly. Skywalker had always been on the clones’ side. He had treated them as people from day one, always listening to their input and asking them questions about themselves. He _cared_ , Rex knew that. 

But Krell had gotten in his head. For weeks he had been nothing but a number, completely useless except as a flesh droid. Rex had never been very sure of himself, and Krell had taken every weakness and exploited it. He had made him feel—

Krell had made him feel like he was back on Kamino. 

“… _vod_? Rex? Are you still with me?”

“Yes, sir. I’m—Yeah, I’m with you, Cody.”

“Skywalker and Tano are good people, Rex’ika. I promise you, everything is going to be alright. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Th-Thank you, _ori’vod_. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I’m always here for you, no matter what.”

Rex muttered another thanks before shutting off the call. He should go find the rest of his men—particularly the ones that had been most defiant. 

He would be there for them, no matter what.

**2100 hours**

Ahsoka fought back tears. Anakin had told her to find Rex, but she could hardly see through the twisted pain in her stomach. 

She wasn’t as naïve as she used to be when it came to war. She knew this battle wouldn’t be easy. She had expected casualties, prepared for the losses, but _this_ —This made her sick.

Obi-Wan was devastated. He had been used just as much as the clones, and lost some of his best troopers and friends because of it. 

She turned a corner and almost ran directly into Jesse. 

“Sorry, Commander,” he said, stepping swiftly to the side. “It’s good to have you back.”

“Thanks, Jesse,” she said. “Actually, I was looking for you. Do you know where Rex is?”

“Yessir.” Jesse’s face betrayed nothing, but she felt a spike of fear in the Force as he nodded and began to walk back the same direction he had come from. It killed her to see him so scared. Jesse was her friend; he should never be afraid of her. 

“It’s okay,” she said gently. “No one blames you for what happened. You did the right thing.”

“I’m… not sure what to believe anymore, sir.”

Ahsoka wanted nothing more than to reach out and take his hand, but she didn’t think he would appreciate it right now. Too much had happened, and his faith in the Jedi and the Republic had been shaken. No matter how much she thought she was hurt by this, it was infinitely worse for him. She couldn’t overstep his boundaries just to make herself feel better. 

She hadn’t come up with anything to say by the time they reached the barracks, so she just stepped in behind him. 

Fives and Hardcase were there as well, but it was Rex who immediately stood. “Commander, I must request that any and all blame for the situation be placed on me alone.”

“Absolutely not!” Fives interrupted. “We knew what we were doing, we _knew_ it would lead to a court-martial, and you _told_ us that you wouldn’t cover for us again. There—”

“Fives, we’ve had this conversation,” Rex cut him off with an absolutely terrifying glare. “I’m not letting the three of you get decommissioned because—”

“Stop it!” Four sets of jaws snapped shut audibly, and they all stood at attention, the tension excruciating. Ahsoka couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “No one is getting decommissioned, and no one is getting court-martialed.”

Hardcase blinked. “We’re not?”

“No!” She wrapped her arms around herself. She would protect her men, no matter what the Republic or the Kaminoans said. They didn’t belong to _anyone_. “You’re heroes. The Republic only gets to intervene in extreme cases, most things regarding disciplinary action are left to Anakin, and he agrees that you did the right thing. He would be here now, but he’s with Dogma.”

Jesse shifted. “What’s going to happen to him?”

Ahsoka closed her eyes. “Unfortunately, that _does_ count as an extreme case, so it’s out of our hands. But we will do everything we can to make sure that he stays with us.” She looked each one in the eyes. “We’re not letting him go without a fight.”

She tried her best to smile at them, and turned to Jesse and Hardcase. “Anakin and I have decided to make the two of you ARC Troopers, if you agree. We’ll be on shore leave until Dogma is cleared— _and he will be_ —so we’ll be going back to Coruscant for a while. The 212th will be on leave as well, so Master Obi-Wan can give his report to the Council in person. You will have time to rest.”

They all nodded, and Hardcase let out a small sigh of relief. Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase felt noticeably better, but Ahsoka could sense that Rex was barely keeping it together. 

When no one said anything, she took a tiny step forward. “Rex, can I have a word?” He nodded, and the troopers filed out. 

“Thank you, Commander,” Fives said quietly. Ahsoka smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder briefly, and then he was gone.

She turned back to Rex, who had managed to keep his face neutral, but his eyes held a deep sadness that she had never seen before. 

“I won’t pry if you don’t want me to,” she began. “And if you tell me to leave, I will. But I’m… I’m worried about you, Rex.”

He closed his eyes and lowered his head. His shoulders began to shake, and it was like a dam broke. 

Ahsoka realized that she had never seen Rex cry before. 

He hastily wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry, Commander. I thought I could—” He was cut off by a tremor wracking his body. 

“It’s alright,” she said. She desperately wanted to hold him, put her hand on his shoulder, anything—but she didn’t want to crowd him. He had been hurt by a Jedi, it would make sense for him to not want her around, but she couldn’t just _leave_ him like this. 

She debated with herself for a good three seconds before pulling him into a hug. It was loose enough that he could easily push her away, but he just clutched her tighter. 

“I’m so sorry, Rex,” she whispered. Nothing she could say would make it better. Nothing could bring back the _vode_ that had been killed. So she just held him and let him cry into her shoulder. 

“I hesitated.” Rex’s voice was barely more than a whisper. “I hesitated, and now Dogma will take the fall. It should have—It should have been me, but I _fucking hesitated_.”

“It’s okay.” It wasn’t, but what else was she supposed to say? “It isn’t your fault, Rex. Dogma is going to be fine, I promise.”

“Waxer almost died because of me. So many _did_ die. We killed them. I—I killed them. They’re dead, and I just… let it happen.”

“Krell killed them,” she said firmly. “Not you. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It doesn’t matter. They’re gone.”

Ahsoka closed her eyes, fighting back her own tears. Rex had always seemed infallible and amazingly strong and stoic; he could handle anything. She hated seeing him like this, his faith in himself shaken and torn to bits, afraid of his men being punished for heroism. 

“ _Nu kyr’adyc_ ,” Ahsoka whispered, “ _shi taab’echaaj’la_.” She held Rex tighter, ignoring the way his armor pressed into her uncomfortably. “You had bad intel. And when you learned the truth, you were able to save so many. You saved Fives and Jesse and Hardcase from execution. You uncovered the truth, and saved so many _vode_ , 501st and 212th alike. And then you led your men to victory, like you always do. You’re a good soldier, Rex. You’re a good captain, and you’re a good person. You did everything you could, and I—I’m proud of you.”

He trembled against her, his body rigid as he refused to relax. “I’ve got you,” she murmured. “You’re okay. You’re _safe_.”

He didn’t say anything after that, but slowly the tremors stopped. And when his breathing finally steadied she helped him sit down against the wall of the barracks, never letting go because he didn’t, and she kept stroking his buzzed blond hair until he was asleep in her arms. 

Careful not to wake him, Ahsoka lifted her wrist comm. “Fives? A little help?” She whispered, hoping that Fives would get the hint. 

He didn’t, of course, and his voice came through rather loudly. “What’s the problem, sir?” 

Rex stirred, and Ahsoka sent calming and soothing energy through the Force—not enough to make him sleep if he was actively trying to wake up, but enough to lull him back into his much-needed rest. 

“Come to the barracks,” she hissed back, “ _quietly_.”

A few moments later, the door opened, and Fives peeked in. His jaw dropped when he saw Rex curled up halfway on top of Ahsoka, soundly asleep. 

He knelt beside them, awe evident in his eyes. “Rex hasn’t slept in a week. Kix threatened to sedate him.”

“Can you help me move him to someplace more comfortable?” Ahsoka asked. She was glad she was able to get Rex to sleep; he had a tendency to overwork himself to rival that of the Marshal Commanders’. “I don’t think he should be alone when he wakes up.”

Fives nodded and helped her lift Rex onto one of the bunks—probably that of a fallen brother. 

_Don’t think about it, don’t think about it._

He looked so much younger when he slept. All the harsh lines on his face were smoothed away, and he finally seemed at peace. 

“Thank you, sir,” Fives said quietly. “We’ve—all been worried about him.”

“Please, just call me Ahsoka,” she whispered. “I’m not your commander right now… just your friend.”

He gave her a small smile, with just one corner of his mouth lifted, and she wrapped him into a hug as well. He hugged back, almost lifting her off her feet. 

Fives looked down at her with that same smirk. “You really want to make Hardcase an ARC Trooper?”

“Oh, he’ll be fine. After all, if _you_ can do it…”

He chuckled. “I’m glad you’re back, Ahsoka.”

She leaned her head against his chest. “Me too.”

* * *

Anakin only saw red. 

He had trusted Krell with his men, and he had sent them into death, dehumanized them, forced them to kill each other. 

He tried to shove down his anger—Krell was dead, there was nothing more he could do—but the thought of Dogma, who should be a hero for taking down the traitor, locked up as a criminal drove him to new heights. 

His men were afraid. They should never have to be afraid of those who had sworn to lead and protect them. 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s hand on his shoulder brought him back down to the present. “There is nothing more to be done.”

“Yes, there is,” he said resolutely. “I need to check on my troopers.”

He stalked into the base, trying in vain to hide the storm swirling around in his mind.

“Where is Dogma?” he asked. Two troopers, Tup and Vaughn, glanced at each other nervously before stepping forward. 

“He’s in the brig, sir,” said Vaughn, stepping onto the lift with Tup. Anakin followed, trying to push down his rage. He didn’t want them to think that he was angry at them, or that they had done something wrong. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he said, wincing inwardly at how tight his voice sounded. “You all did the right thing, and I’m not going to let any more harm come to you. I promise.” Behind him, he could hear Tup let out a quiet breath.

When they reached the brig, Dogma stood at attention, the picture of a perfect soldier. 

“At ease, Dogma.” Anakin knew he wasn’t known for being soft, but he tried to make his voice as gentle as possible. He deactivated the forcefield leading into his cell, and removed his handcuffs before sitting down on the bench on one side of the cell. Dogma seemed very confused, but he sat down on the other side. 

“Before anything else,” Anakin began, “I want you to know that I’m proud of you. You did something incredibly brave and heroic, and if it was up to me I’d give you a medal for it.”

Dogma’s confusion gave way to shock. “Thank you, sir.”

Anakin nodded. “Unfortunately, it’s not up to me, so things are about to get really complicated. But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay with us. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, alright?”

“S-sir?”

“The 501st and the 212th are both going back to Coruscant for shore leave. This _is_ a military matter, but it’s also a Jedi matter, so we will have some influence. The Kaminoans will want to have your court-martial immediately, but I’m almost positive I can convince the Chancellor to get them to wait until after Obi-Wan gives his report to the Jedi Council. After that, Krell’s guilt will be unquestionable, and the charges against you should be dropped.”

Dogma’s chest heaved, and he seemed to be fighting back tears. Had he really thought Anakin would just let him be decommissioned so easily? He didn’t know very much about Kamino, but he knew enough to be sure that the way he treated them was radically different from anything they had ever known. He knew what it was like to be a slave, and he would never act like his men’s lives were worth any less than his own. 

“You’re going to be okay, Dogma. I won’t leave you behind.” Anakin put his flesh hand on Dogma’s shoulder. He leaned into the touch, and Anakin’s heart squeezed at seeing the normally stoic warrior so broken. “I know this is a stupid question, but… Are you okay?”

Dogma laughed mirthlessly. “I just followed him blindly. He told me to kill my brothers and I almost did it.”

“But you _didn’t_ ,” Anakin said firmly. “In the end, you did the right thing. Sometimes we make mistakes. But we’re defined by how we recover from them, and by not letting the mistakes define us.”

Anakin blinked. Since when was _he_ the one giving inspirational speeches? Some of Obi-Wan’s endless lecturing must have finally paid off. 

Dogma had gone very quiet, so Anakin stood. “We’ll be en route to Coruscant soon. Do you need anything?”

He shook his head. “No, sir. Thank you.”

“Of course. You’re a good soldier, Dogma, and I’m proud to have you in the 501st. That hasn’t changed.” Dogma looked surprised. Part of Anakin almost wished that Krell was still alive, just so he could make him suffer for what he did to his men. For making them doubt themselves. For making them afraid. 

He didn’t bother to handcuff Dogma again when he left the cell. 

He needed to talk to Padmé. She may not be military, but she knew legal procedures. Perhaps she could help him get a head start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a translations  
> vod(e) - sibling(s), can also be used as a collective term for the clones  
> vod’ika - younger sibling (affectionate)  
> ori’vod - older sibling  
> Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la - Not gone, merely marching far away (tribute to a dead comrade)


	2. I felt unlovable, but they loved me so dearly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin: I prevented two murders today  
> Obi-Wan: really? how’d you manage that?  
> Anakin: self-control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i got impatient  
> DISCLAIMER: anakin did his research. i did not. i really couldn’t be bothered to look up how court-martials work, so just go with it! i’m here for the found family and nothing else  
> mando’a translations at the end

**Two days later. 1100 hours**

“I am sorry, my boy, but there is nothing I can do,” Palpatine looked genuinely sympathetic. “As the clones are not Republic citizens, they do not have rights to a trial. CT-5308 prematurely executed a prisoner—and a Jedi at that!” He shook his head. “You cannot deny that his guilt is unquestionable.”

“His _name_ ,” Anakin growled, “is Dogma. And if it weren’t for him, many more of my men—perhaps my entire _legion_ —would be dead, and Umbara might still be in Sepratist hands. Krell was a traitor; he was in league with Dooku! Had I been there, I would have killed him myself.”

“It is not wise to say such things as a Jedi, Anakin, though I admire your sentiment.” Palpatine laced his gnarled fingers and continued pacing around his office. “General Krell was not actively feeding information to the Sepratists, nor had he made any attempt to join them by the time of his death. If you are worried about not having enough men, we can always supply you with more. Really, my boy, they are only clones.”

Anakin thought his head was going to explode. Palpatine didn’t know. He didn’t see the things Anakin saw. He didn’t see the clones huddled together, sleeping in piles because the only comfort they were allowed was that of their brothers. Their _vode_ , as they said, because they had adopted the Mandalorian culture of Jango Fett. He didn’t see how they named each other, helped each other paint their armor and tattoo designs on their skin. How Fives had punched that Twi’lek man that had made a gross comment about Ahsoka when Anakin wasn’t around to defend her. How they had wrangled their Jedi into armor immediately, how they always watched each other’s backs. How they grieved each other, quietly, where they thought no one else could see. How they laughed and cried, won and lost, _together_. 

“I want to give you the benefit of the doubt,” Anakin said, “because I know you didn’t order this army. But these men are _people_. They have names, not just numbers. They are individuals. And you are treating them like objects.” His flesh hand curled into a fist as he remembered his own childhood, the similarities he shared with each of his men and how his heart _burned_ to do more for them. “They are my brothers. Dogma is my brother. And you will _not_ take him away from me.”

A knock at the door almost startled him out of his anger. Palpatine swept over and opened the door to reveal Commander Fox holding a datapad. 

“Chancellor,” he said crisply, “here are the documents you requested. I have already sent a copy to...” His face was covered by his helmet, but Anakin could feel the blood drain from the man’s face as he caught sight of the Jedi. “I apologize, Your Excellency. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Don’t worry about it, Fox,” Anakin said darkly. “The Chancellor and I were done.” With that, he stormed out of the room, his robes billowing behind him.

**1600 hours**

“You were right, Master.”

Obi-Wan hummed. “I usually am. What is it this time?”

The fact that Anakin didn’t immediately snark back cued Obi-Wan in to knowing something had gone terribly wrong. He turned to see his former apprentice nearly shaking in rage that threatened to spill from his bloodshot eyes. “What happened?”

Anakin sat down hard on Obi-Wan’s couch and buried his head in his hands. “Palpatine is just going to let Dogma die.”

Obi-Wan was stunned into silence. He didn’t like Palpatine much, he didn’t like the way he treated the war and the Jedi, but he knew that the man was very important to Anakin. “What? But surely, he understands…” Obi-Wan sat next to his former apprentice, for once at a loss for words, “I mean, the circumstances are—”

“He doesn’t care about the circumstances,” Anakin said. “He talked about them like _products_. You were right; politicians can’t be trusted. They only care about their own agendas. He didn’t even seem to think Krell was a traitor!”

He finally looked up and met Obi-Wan’s gaze, his eyes red and full of unshed tears. “I don’t know what to do now, Obi-Wan. I promised Dogma that I wouldn’t let anything happen to him.”

Obi-Wan put one hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright. I actually have some good news. I just gave my report to the Council.” Anakin’s face brightened with the barest traces of hope, and Obi-Wan continued. “They have unanimously agreed that Krell was guilty of treason.”

Anakin’s back straightened. “Then Dogma did nothing wrong! He took out a Sepratist who had killed multiple _vode_ , and was still a danger to the legion.”

“Exactly,” Obi-Wan said. “Master Yoda has agreed to intervene on behalf of the 501st. Your men will be safe.”

Anakin leaned back into the couch and let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Master.”

“Of course. They are my brothers, too.” Krell had cut off communications between them, and Obi-Wan hadn’t found out about his treachery until it was all over, and by then, Rex had already taken care of it. 

Good man, that Rex. 

Waxer was still recovering, but the medics had assured him that he would pull through. He had lost half his platoon in the false battle Krell had set up, and even of those that had survived, many of them were killed attempting to take Krell into custody. 

“What about the men under Krell’s command?” asked Anakin. “I want to offer them a place in the 501st.”

“Master Koon has already agreed to integrate them into the 104th,” said Obi-Wan. “They will be well taken care of there.”

“Good.” Anakin actually smiled at that. Plo had a tendency to adopt his men, and the Wolfpack, as they were called, was one of the tightest-knit battalions in the GAR. “Now we just have to make sure that this never happens again.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard. “The fact that Krell was able to abuse so many men right under our noses…. There’s something bigger going on here.”

“I agree. Now if you’ll excuse me, I should go tell my men the news.”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan stood, wrapping his arms firmly around his former padawan. “And do make sure you get some rest afterwards. You’re on leave, for Force’s sake.”

He chuckled. “Yes, Master.”

* * *

Anakin had just left the Jedi Temple when his comm chirped and he heard Padmé’s voice. “So, I take it your discussion with the Chancellor didn’t go well.”

Anakin soured just thinking about it. “No, it didn’t. Why, what did you hear?”

“Senator Chuchi heard that there are people on their way to detain Dogma. They’re going to take him back to Kamino.”

“Absolutely not,” Anakin growled. He broke out into a dead sprint and switched channels to contact Ahsoka. “Snips, please tell me you’re on the _Resolute_.”

“Yeah, I’m with the _vode_. Why?”

“Find Dogma and protect him. I’m on my way.”

Shock rippled across their bond. “What’s going on?”

“Just do it!” 

He switched again to Obi-Wan. “Whatever Master Yoda is going to do, it needs to happen now!”

He shut off the connection before Obi-Wan could respond and focused on running.

* * *

Ahsoka stood up sharply. “Kix, you’re on lookout duty. No one comes near this ship without me knowing about it. Tup, make sure everyone that’s still on the ship is in the barracks and ready for anything. Rex, Fives, Appo, Jesse, and Hardcase, you’re with me.”

A chorus of “Yessir”s reached her ears, but she was already closing her eyes and reaching out through the Force, trying to sense any disturbance. 

She could feel Anakin on the other side of their bond, his heart pounding as he ran towards her, but his mental shields blocked her out. 

“What’s going on?” Rex asked beside her.

“I don’t know,” she said. “Anakin isn’t answering me, but he’ll be here soon.” She directed the men to stand behind her, forming a wall between Dogma and the lift. They had all already been sitting with him in the brig, and she stood in the front between Rex and Jesse, putting herself in the forefront of any danger. They fell into a parade rest, and she crossed her arms over her middle, her fingers twitching at the hilts of her lightsabers. 

“They’re coming to take me, aren’t they,” Dogma said quietly. It wasn’t a question. 

“They can try,” Ahsoka said. 

“It’s alright, Commander.” His voice was far too calm. “I knew what I was doing.”

“I won’t let it happen.”

Kix’s voice crackled over the comm. “It’s the longneck senator. She’s got three Corrie Guardsmen with her, I’m pretty sure Thire is leading them.”

“ _Osik_ ,” Ahsoka swore. “We are _not_ going to hurt them. But we can’t let them pass. There’s no way they already have authorization for this—the court-martial hasn’t even happened yet!”

“Set blasters to stun,” Rex ordered. “Hopefully it won’t come to that, but just in case.” His voice was steady, but his Force presence bled heart-wrenching pain. 

Ahsoka realized that she could be pitting them against their brothers again. She couldn’t force them to do that, even if it meant she would have to handle this on her own. 

“If any of you want out,” she began, “now is the time. There will be no repercussions if you leave.”

No one moved.

“Don’t do this,” Dogma pleaded. “Not for me. I killed a Jedi, I deserve whatever is coming.”

“Krell was a _darjetti hut’uun_ ,” Ahsoka growled.

“General Skywalker is approaching,” Kix told them. 

_Thank the Force._ “Thanks, Kix. I have no idea what he’s got planned, but I hope it’s good.”

“Knowing the General, I just hope he _has_ a plan,” Kix said dryly. 

The lift began to descend, and Senator Burtoni, flanked by three clones in red-painted armor, stepped forward. She curled her lip in disgust as she looked down on them, and Ahsoka’s blood boiled. She was used to looking up at people and having them underestimate her, but for once she wished she were a little more intimidating as the Kaminoan senator glared at her with utter disdain. “I demand that you hand over CT-5308 so that it can be taken back to Kamino.”

Ahsoka’s jaw clenched as the senator called Dogma by his number. Every instinct in her screamed to snarl and attack, but she remained the picture of a calm and collected Jedi. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Senator. Trooper Dogma is to remain on the _Resolute_ until the Council has come to a decision.”

“This isn’t a Jedi matter!” Burtoni hissed. “This clone is defective, and must be reconditioned!”

She could feel Rex’s prickling anger just behind her. She took a deep breath. All she had to do was stall for time until Anakin arrived. With her _vode_ by her side, Ahsoka stood her ground. “I will not let you pass.” 

“The Jedi have no business interfering!” Burtoni screeched. “CC-4477, get—”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Senator.” A dark figure dropped down into the brig, and Anakin stood, his eyes full of fire. “This _is_ a Jedi matter.”

The way Anakin stalked forward sent shivers down Ahsoka’s spine. Her master looked as if he could demolish a thousand battle droids without so much as batting an eye. Immediately, she was flooded with the feeling of safety. Everything would be okay now, her _ori’vod_ was here. He took his place to Ahsoka’s left, and Burtoni tilted her chin up so she could look down on them even more. “General Skywalker. Kindly tell this _child_ to transfer CT-5308 to my custody, or I will be forced to have her arrested as well!”

Anakin looked downright murderous, but even he knew better than to threaten a senator. “And what authorization do you have for this?”

Burtoni sniffed. “The clones are Kaminoan property. And even if it were not so—” she whipped out a datapad, revealing a document with print too small for Ahsoka to read from so far away— “Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has declared CT-5308 to be guilty of murdering the Jedi Master Pong Krell, and it is to be taken immediately back to Kamino for reconditioning.”

Ahsoka paled. That was really it, then. They had lost. It was illegal on so many levels, but that never seemed to have stopped the Chancellor before. She had no idea why Anakin respected him so much. 

But Anakin seemed equally as stunned. “The Chancellor approved this?” She felt a surge of rage from him, and he tapped a few buttons on his comm. “Master Kenobi, come in.”

“Yes?” Obi-Wan sounded far too chipper for the current situation. 

“Would you be so kind as to send me a copy of the statement that Master Yoda issued? It appears that the Chancellor must have missed it.” Statement? What was Anakin talking about?

“Oh, I can do better than that,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin’s comm blinked, and a holoprojection appeared of Master Yoda himself, leaned over his walking stick and appearing deeply troubled. 

Yoda turned to Senator Burtoni, who still looked on in haughty disgust. “A traitor to the Republic, General Krell was,” he declared firmly. “Discovered the treachery, Captain Rex did. Eliminated the threat, Trooper Dogma has. Commended for their acts of bravery, Torrent Company should be.”

Burtoni sneered. “I’m afraid that isn’t up to you, Master Jedi.”

“Decide the guilt of former Jedi, only the Council may. Unanimous, we were. Therefore, guiltless Trooper Dogma is. When returned to active duty the 501st is, with them he will go. Speak with the Chancellor, I will. In this, overstepped he has.”

This time, it was Burtoni who was speechless, and Ahsoka couldn’t help the small smirk that settled on her face. 

“Commander Thire,” Anakin said. “Would you please escort Senator Burtoni back to the Senate Building?”

“With pleasure, sir.” Ahsoka could hear Thire’s smirk as he led Burtoni and the Guard back onto the lift. The senator looked as if her head would explode, but she said nothing. 

When they were gone, Ahsoka looked back and forth from Anakin and where the senator had stood. “What just happened?”

Master Yoda _hmmed_ and turned around to face the clones. “A great service, you have done the Republic. But at great cost, it has come. Much rest, you have earned. Ensure that this does not happen again, the Council will.”

Rex nodded in acknowledgement. “Thank you, sir.”

Master Yoda dipped his head. “Young Skywalker. Careful, you must be. Angered many people, we have.”

Anakin bowed. “Thank you, Master.” The transmission shut off. 

Anakin unlocked Dogma’s cell and clasped the man’s shoulder. “You’re safe now. I’m sorry it took so long.”

Dogma opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again. “It’s… really over?” he finally asked. 

“I think so. Master Yoda has agreed to intervene on your behalf.”

Fives took his helmet off in shock, and the others followed suit. “How in all the Corellian Hells did you manage that, sir?”

Anakin grinned. “We can thank Obi-Wan. He negotiated, I just yelled at people.”

Ahsoka smacked her forehead. “Master, _please_ tell me that you did not cause any incidents.”

“Well, I did yell at the Chancellor. And I’m pretty sure I just royally pissed off the Kaminoan senator, but I don’t think that should count.” He said smugly. “I regret nothing.”

“Well, that explains the comm from Fox,” Rex said under his breath. Ahsoka made a mental note to ask him about that later. 

“Anyway,” said Anakin. “There’s a briefing tomorrow. None of you are required to go, but you are welcome to if there’s anything you’d like to address.”

Fives made a face. “I’m not sure I’m brave enough for a Jedi Council meeting, General.”

“They aren’t _that_ scary,” Ahsoka said. “Okay, well Master Windu is, but everyone knows he’s secretly a softie.”

Hardcase shook his head. “ _All_ the Jedi are terrifying. Uh, present company excluded, of course.”

“Nice save, ’Case,” Jesse muttered. Hardcase flushed dark red. 

“I don’t know,” Ahsoka said teasingly. “Skyguy scared me with the way he murder-walked over here.”

Anakin laughed. “‘Murder-walk’?”

“It’s a thing! Rex does it, too!”

Rex raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

But Fives nodded. “Yeah, like the specific stride you do when you’re angry. It strikes fear in all our hearts, Captain.”

“It’s all in the _kama_ ,” Appo added seriously. 

Rex gave a smug smirk, and Anakin crossed his arms thoughtfully. “So which one of us is scarier?”

“We’re a bit biased,” Jesse said. “Your murder walk is usually in battle, but for Rex it’s probably because Hardcase blew something up again.”

“Hey!” Hardcase punched him in the shoulder. 

Rex actually smiled, a real smile, and said, “I think your _jetii’kad_ puts you a bit ahead of me, Skywalker.”

Anakin _grinned_ , and it took Ahsoka a few moments to realize what had made him so happy, until she realized: Rex hadn’t called him ‘General’. 

They were small steps to take, but all the more important because of it. Slowly, they were helping their brothers feel safe. 

Slowly, they were helping them heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vod(e) - sibling(s), also used as a collective term for the clones  
> osik - shit  
> darjetti - no longer a jedi, sith  
> hut’uun - coward, worst insult in mando’a  
> ori’vod - older sibling  
> kama - belt-spat, a piece of armor worn around the hips and legs as a symbol of rank  
> jetii’kad - lightsaber


	3. make me feel alive again, remind me i’m not dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex: are you okay?  
> Dogma: of course! could someone who’s not okay do _this?_  
>  Dogma: *dissociates*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s the end! very little plot here, just found family fluff and of course a pinch of angst for flavor  
> mando’a translations at the end

Dogma had no idea how to feel. 

One moment ago, he was sure he would be loaded onto a Kaminoan ship and subjected to whatever hell they came up with this time. He had been reconditioned once before, as a cadet, and he had sworn to be the best soldier he could be since then. 

And good soldiers follow orders. 

_That's because you were the biggest fool of them all, Dogma. I counted on blind loyalty like yours to make my plan succeed!_

Rex’s hand was on his arm. “All right, _vod_?”

Dogma blinked. What was going on? “Sorry, Captain,” he muttered. What was _wrong_ with him? He had always been able to force himself to focus on what was happening in the moment, no matter how exhausted it made him, but the past few days (days? He thought it had been days) he had just been disconnected from reality. He was losing time, looking up and realizing that he had no memory of the past few hours. He knew his brothers were there, of course. At least one of them had been in the brig with him at all times, but he rarely spoke, instead just observing their conversations or zoning out completely. He appreciated them, of course, and he was glad they hadn’t abandoned him as he had done to them, but he just couldn’t bring himself to be present.

It had gotten infinitely worse when the Kaminoan senator had called him by his number. It had skyrocketed him back into That Place where he was no one, with no name, and worth nothing. 

_Good soldiers follow orders._

He saw Tup walking towards him. Where had Rex gone? When did Tup get back?

“We’re going to 79’s tonight,” Tup told him. “You should come.”

How was he supposed to… right. He wasn’t locked up anymore. 

“You don’t have to drink,” Tup said. “I probably won’t either. But you should get off the ship.”

“I’m not sure if that’s—”

“We’re on _leave_ , Dogma,” Tup interrupted. “We spend our whole karking lives on that ship, when we’re not being shot at, that is. You need a change of scenery.”

 _Dogma_. That was his name. “O-okay. I’ll go.”

Tup smiled, that stupid little grin that always made Dogma’s stomach clench when they were cadets at how much emotion his brother was showing. It didn’t make him afraid anymore. Now, it almost made him want to smile back.

* * *

“You should come with us!”

Ahsoka looked up at Skywalker with an excited and hopeful expression. He paused, as if considering it, but ultimately shook his head and waved them off. “I appreciate it, but I’m sure you don’t really want us there. Go have fun! We’ll see you when you get back.”

Fives’s face fell. Why would Skywalker think they didn’t want them around? He was practically one of them—half the legion had adopted him and Ahsoka as _vode_ (not that they would ever _tell_ the Jedi that—they knew the rules about attachment and would never want to put them in an uncomfortable position). 

“Come on,” Hardcase begged. “I want to hear the story of when you blew up that Trade Federation station!”

Skywalker chuckled. “When did you hear about that? I was, like, nine.”

“It was what inspired me to take the Umbaran fighters _inside_ their supply ship,” Fives explained. 

“We’ve all picked up traits from our Generals,” Rex muttered. “Cody has a crippling tea addiction, but Fives has decided on explosions.”

“With all due respect, sir,” Fives replied, “when we first met you blew up the entire Rishi station.”

Rex glared at him, but Ahsoka giggled. 

“You’re always welcome with us, sirs,” Appo assured Skywalker, desperately trying to get the conversation back on topic.

“But if any of you _di’kute_ get alcohol poisoning, go bother a different medic,” Kix grumbled. “I am _off duty_.”

Skywalker looked almost hopeful. “You’re sure?”

“Yes!” Fives said. “Even our unflappably stoic _alor’ad_ will be there, and he never does anything fun!” Rex smacked him upside the head.

“Come on, Skyguy!” Ahsoka said. “I _will_ go without you.”

“You are not drinking,” he said automatically. “And… I’ll come on one condition.”

“Name it, sir,” Rex said. 

“We’re not in battle right now. _Please_ just call me Anakin.”

“Seconded,” said Ahsoka. She had told him that before, Fives remembered. That she was his friend, not just his commander. 

How had they gotten so lucky as to have Jedi that cared about them so much? They would always have his loyalty, and he trusted and loved them like his brothers. 

Fives had never cared much about regulations anyway. “Alright, Anakin-and-Ahsoka.” Rex tried to disguise a laugh as a cough at how quickly he said it. “Let us show you where the _vode_ spend our spare time on Coruscant.”

**1900 hours**

Rex was… apprehensive. 

No, that wasn’t the right word. He was excited, almost happy, but also anxious. 

He never went to 79’s with his men. He always claimed some excuse of being professional, or not wanting to be involved whenever they inevitably got themselves into trouble. He had agreed this time because, well, they _were_ on leave, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t need a drink after the _haran_ they’d been through. 

And then Fives had gone and invited General Skywalker— _Anakin_ —to come with them. 

Inviting Ahsoka was one thing. While she was technically their commanding officer, she was also still a kid, and she didn’t have many friends her own age. It was much easier to justify being friendly with her than with the General. Even so, Rex wasn’t sure he liked the idea of his fifteen year old Commander at a bar with a bunch of inebriated soldiers. He knew the men in the 501st would protect her from any unwanted attention, plus Anakin would be with them, but—Anakin would also be with them. 

Not that Rex didn’t want Anakin there. He was just worried that one of the men would get a little too drunk and let slip that most of Torrent, including Rex, had said the _Gai Bal Manda_ for the Jedi, and then there would be the awkward rejection of Jedi-can’t-have-families-and-we’re-not-one-of-you. 

Rex loved Anakin like a brother, and Ahsoka like a little sister. He knew the Jedi didn’t feel the same way, and that was okay with him. Really. He hadn’t ever expected them to. But knowing it and hearing it were two different things. 

Rex breathed out a reserved sigh as he was smushed between Anakin and Fives in a booth far too small for ten people. 

Anakin wrapped an arm around Rex’s shoulders and squeezed him into his side. It felt… really comforting, actually. Rex wasn’t normally one for physical affection, but he had seen the way Anakin and Ahsoka leaned against one another after particularly difficult battles, or the way the _vode_ sometimes slept in piles, limbs tangled together as they huddled for warmth. 

Anakin sipped his drink cautiously. He had let Fives order for him, for some insane reason, but he ultimately deemed it safe. “Obi-Wan would love this place,” he mused. “We chased a bounty hunter into a club once. I, of course, was ready to charge in and find her, but he just went straight to the bar to get a drink.”

Jesse looked surprised. “ _General Kenobi_ did? I thought he was—”

“The responsible one? Yeah, everyone thinks that. I have no idea why.”

“I think it’s just because he’s next to us,” Ahsoka said. “Whenever he gets in trouble, we’re usually right there with him and people assume it’s our fault.”

“I’ve heard the horror stories from Cody,” Rex said. “They won’t admit it, but the 212th is just as bad as we are.”

“Really?” Tup said. “Marshal Commander Cody seems very… professional.”

Rex almost spit out his drink. “Don’t let him kriffing fool you, he’s one of the most reckless _vode_ I’ve ever met.”

“What do you mean?” Hardcase asked. 

“Well, for starters, he punched Grievous in the face once.”

Blank, open-mouthed stares. 

“He _didn’t_.” Kix looked scandalized. 

Rex nodded. “Yep. Jumped on him with two or three of his troopers and punched him right in the faceplate.”

Appo rolled his eyes, completely unfazed. “He always did that in training. I have no clue how he still has functioning hands with how many times he broke them punching the simulation droids. That’s how he got his name: _Kote_.”

“Then there was the time at the Citadel,” Rex continued, “when he jumped on that crab droid.”

“I may have to reevaluate my opinion of Cody,” said Anakin. “I knew he was a good commander, but I didn’t know he was _cool_.” He looked at Rex. “Why don’t we punch battle droids?”

“Because Kix would kill us if we did,” he deadpanned. 

“Karking right,” Kix muttered. 

Ahsoka buried her face in her hands to hide her laugh. “There is no responsible one in this lineage.”

Tup tilted his head to the side, his usually neat bun beginning to flop. “What’s a lineage?”

“It’s all the masters and padawans that have trained each other,” Ahsoka explained. “So, our lineage is me, Anakin, and Obi-Wan.”

“And who trained General Kenobi?” asked Appo. 

Anakin smiled a bit wistfully. “His name was Qui-Gon Jinn. He was the one that found me on Tatooine and brought me to the Jedi Temple, when Obi-Wan was a padawan. Obi-Wan was ready to take the Trials and become a Knight, and Master Qui-Gon was going to take me as his padawan when Obi-Wan was Knighted.” He tapped his fingers on the side of his cup, seemingly deciding how much to tell them. “The same day I blew up that Trade Federation ship, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon battled a Sith lord, and Qui-Gon was killed. Obi-Wan managed to defeat the Sith, and it was counted as his Trial and he was Knighted.” He looked down. “He took me as his padawan that same day.”

Rex was stunned. Anakin never talked about his past except to tell heroic and probably exaggerated stories. He had never really questioned it—he didn’t want to talk about his childhood either—but now he found himself wanting to know more. 

“So your lineage is kind of like your family,” Hardcase said slowly. “Your _aliit_.”

All the clones at the table froze. But Anakin just smiled again, and nodded. “Exactly. The three of us have a very small lineage, but… our _aliit_ is much bigger.”

Rex wondered what he meant by that. Anakin usually said exactly what he meant, but he didn’t seem inclined to elaborate. 

Fives elbowed him in the ribs, and Rex looked over at him scathingly. 

“What’s our lineage?” Fives asked. “Us and Commander Cody?”

Rex blinked. “And Alpha-17, I suppose. Or maybe 21. Then I guess technically, Fett.” He made a face. Prime had saved him from being decommissioned right out of the decanting tube, but he had also betrayed them and sent countless _vode_ to their deaths. Not to mention the way that the Alphas had acted, stoic and robotic, as if any emotion at all would be harshly punished.

“What was he like?” Ahsoka asked. Rex blinked, looking at her strangely. She seemed genuinely curious. She probably didn’t know anything about Kamino, and Rex wanted to keep it that way. She didn’t need to know how they had been trained. She would _worry_ about them, and she had enough to worry about already. 

But just _thinking_ about Fett made Rex’s shoulders tighten as he took another drink. “I wouldn’t know. He never bothered with CTs.” Fett may have saved Rex’s life, but it wasn’t because he cared about him.

Everyone looked to Appo, the only CC at the table. His fingers twitched, the closest the older man ever got to a flinch. “Calculating,” he said after a while. “He was always watching, but he hardly ever said anything, ’cept to his favorites. Kote was one. Wolffe was another.” He looked down at the table, wrapping one hand around his cup to hold it tighter. “Alpha-11 always said not to try and get his attention, and I never questioned it.”

Anakin’s face was a storm. Ahsoka looked mildly horrified, but she hid it rather well. If Rex hadn’t known her so well, he’d have been fooled. 

“Things are much better now that General Ti is there,” Rex assured them. 

Fives nodded. “General Ti is the reason I’m here now. She saved my life. All of Domino squad, really.”

Tup knit his eyebrows together in concern for his _ori’vod_. “What do you mean?”

Fives sighed, and Rex reached over and squeezed his hand. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, _vod._ ”

“No, it’s alright,” Fives said. “I… lost my whole squad in training. There was a mishap with one of the sims, and I was the only one that made it out. The _kaminiise_ wanted to just scrap me and be done with it, but General Ti convinced them not to. Turns out, I wasn’t the only one that lost my batchmates that day. They put us all together… and Domino squad was born.” He dragged one hand down his face, and Rex would have sworn he wiped away a tear. “We didn’t work well together at first. Almost didn’t graduate, but General Ti stepped in for us and let us retake the test. We finally got it together, and we made it.”

Rex’s heart plummeted. Fives had lost his entire squad _twice_. He knew that Domino had had trouble in training, but he hadn’t known how they had come to be. 

On the other side of Fives, Hardcase wrapped a firm arm around him. “We’re glad you’re here, _vod_ ,” he said. 

Rex missed Echo. Together they had come up with many battle strategies that Rex still used today. And he was a good friend, especially to Fives. 

Fives raised his drink. “ _Ni su’cuyi, gar kyr’adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum._ Echo, Hevy, Cutup, Droidbait…” He continued on, and the others joined in, saying the names of those they had lost in the Umbaran campaign. 

“ _Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la,_ ” Rex said at the end. There were so many names, so many dead brothers. 

“They are one with the Force,” Anakin said solemnly. “And we will honor them, and remember their sacrifice until we meet them again.”

 _Sacrifice_. How could it be a sacrifice if they didn’t have a choice? Rex believed in the cause; he believed in the Jedi even if by now he had his doubts about the Republic, but his thoughts didn’t matter—he had to fight whether he believed in the cause or not. 

Fives looked over nervously. “Gen—Anakin? Can I… ask you something?”

Anakin looked over, Ahsoka leaning against his arm. “Of course.”

Fives looked down, then seemed to gain his nerve. “After the war ends… what’s going to happen to us?”

Ahsoka’s spine straightened as she looked at her master, as though she also wanted to know the answer to this question. 

Rex remembered the conversation he had with Fives after Krell had been executed. 

_“What’s the point of all this? I mean, why?”_ he had asked. 

_“I don’t know, sir,”_ said Fives. _“I don’t think anybody knows. But I do know that someday this war is gonna end.”_

_“Then what? We’re soldiers. What happens to us then?”_

Anakin sighed. “Officially? I don’t know. Several senators, like Organa and Chuchi and Pad—I mean, Senator Amidala are trying to put forth a motion to talk about it, but the war doesn’t seem like it’s going to end any time soon, and…” His jaw tightened, “not enough people care. The _unofficial_ answer?” he started to smirk, and nudged Ahsoka. “I’d like to see them _try_ to take the Wolfpack away from Master Plo.”

The corner of Rex’s mouth twitched. He knew they would be safe as long as they stayed with the Jedi. As long as the Jedi still wanted them. 

But if they were no longer soldiers, if there was no longer a war for them to fight, why _would_ they be wanted? If they were no longer useful, who would want to keep them around? 

Dogma spoke up for the first time at the table. “Thank you, General. You didn’t have to fight as hard as you did for me, and you still—” he cut himself off, glaring down at the table before forcing his gaze back up. “I’m very grateful.”

“I would have done it for any one of you,” Anakin said. “You deserve to be fought for.”

Rex… was beginning to realize something. Whenever General Kenobi was hurt, or Ahsoka was lost, Anakin always went on overdrive, doing everything he could and not stopping until the people he loved were safe. 

He had pretty much been like that the past few days. 

Their Jedi actually _cared_ about them, Rex realized. As _people_ , not just soldiers. 

Rex was a person. He sort of knew that, he supposed. He certainly wasn’t a karking _droid_ , and he wasn’t just a number. It was easy to convince himself of that when he thought about Krell, and how angry he had been when the _darjetti_ had treated them as expendable and mindless. But attempting to put himself on the same level as those he loved? 

His whole life he had been trained to fight for and protect the Jedi. He had been taught that his life was nothing compared to theirs, and the loss of a Jedi was unacceptable. He would gladly die a thousand times before letting anything happen to either of them. 

But Anakin and Ahsoka had also saved _his_ life countless times. They asked for his input when planning a battle. They told him to be careful, to come back to them safely. They put themselves in danger in order to keep him safe. During a battle on Aargonar, he had been a bit too close to an explosion and was knocked unconscious. He had woken up in the medbay with Ahsoka curled up asleep next to him, her hand clasping his. Kix had told him that the Jedi had searched for him for hours, and Anakin had carried him back to camp once he was found. He ran into Anakin in the early hours of the morning on the _Resolute_ when they both couldn’t sleep after nightmares and Ahsoka held him when he cried. 

Before them, Rex had never felt like he was worth much. Just another soldier, just another clone, just another number. 

But they treated him the same way they treated the people that they loved. So that must mean… that they loved him, too. 

“ _Ni kyr’tayl gai sa’vod,_ Anakin,” Rex said softly. “ _Ni kyr’tayl gai sa’vod,_ Ahsoka.”

The Togruta climbed halfway across Anakin’s lap to give him a hug. “ _Ni kyr’tayl gai sa’vod,_ Rex,” she whispered in his ear. Anakin repeated the words, and Rex’s eyes filled with tears. 

They went around the table, each clone officially adopting and being adopted by their Jedi—their _vode_. The ones they would go to the ends of the galaxy to protect, and the ones who would do the same for them. 

Rex didn’t think he had ever been happier in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mando’a translations  
> vod(e) - sibling(s), can also be used as a collective term for the clones  
> di’kut(e) - idiot(s)  
> alor’ad - captain  
> haran - hell, lit. “destruction”, cosmic annihilation  
> gai bal manda - adoption ceremony, lit. “name and soul”  
> kote - glory  
> aliit - family, clan  
> kaminiise - kaminoans  
> Ni su’cuyi, gar kyr’adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum - “I’m still alive, but you are dead, I remember you, so you are eternal”  
> Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la - “not gone, merely marching far away”  
> darjetti - no longer a jedi, sith  
> Ni kyr’tayl gai sa’vod - mandalorian adoption vow, lit. “I know your name as my sibling”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr! i’m @seventhskycorps, let’s be friends!


End file.
